


Summer Dies and Swells Rise

by DistractionCake



Series: Lately, I ain't been in my feelings 💫 [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Is this crack?, SEASON 2 REIMAGINED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractionCake/pseuds/DistractionCake
Summary: PREVIEW:"The heir to the Blossom Maple Farms is missing. Jason Blossom, 23, was last seen two nights ago exiting his newest club, RUBY, on the Upper East Side in Manhattan. Authorities say he was last spotted getting into an UberLUX with his twin sister, socialite Cheryl Blossom, at about 3:00am."SUMMARY:SEASON 2 REIMAGINED | Episode 2x15 → The EXTRA! EXTRA! READ ALL ABOUT IT AU
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Series: Lately, I ain't been in my feelings 💫 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552237
Comments: 22
Kudos: 57





	1. MAPLE SYRUP HEIR MISSING

**Author's Note:**

> hello again! i'm back with the next one-shot in this series tackling Episode 2x15. in case the AU description in the SUMMARY didn't make it clear: _yes_ , this is a social media AU – or at least, my version of it! hope you guys enjoy xx 
> 
> p.s. this will be split into 4 chapters, which will all be posted within a few minutes of each other, so please stick around! :)

* * *

* * *


	2. What the fuck is going on?!!!

* * *

* * *


	3. CHERYL BLOSSOM’S BIG COMEBACK

* * *

* * *


	4. You know, this wouldn’t be a problem if you just moved in.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! This was a lot of fun to work on, seeing as I've never done anything like it before, but always wanted to. This was also a _lot_ of work lmao Anyway, let me know what you all thought! I'd love to know if you guys enjoyed it ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> and as always, come say hi over on my [tumblr](https://distractioncake.tumblr.com/)✨


End file.
